Federation
"The Federation is going to threaten the United States and its allies now. I felt worried for myself. I've got a bad feeling about this when they use Latino power as a chant. It's worse than the KKK, including Jim Crow, when they kill black people and Jews for the lust of their radical white power, even for the Westboro Baptist Church protests, especially the riots against Donald Trump." --Su Ji-Hoon, La Federacion de las Americas The Federation, officially the Federation of the Americas (FA) (Spanish: Federacion de las Américas; Portuguese: Federação das Américas), is a political, economic, and military union of North and South American nations that have risen to power in the alternate timeline of Call of Duty: Ghosts, where it serves as the game's main antagonist faction, and also, in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, where it also serves as one of the antagonist factions in that story, because of its membership to the Coalition of the Red Star. The Federation's capital is Caracas, Venezuela . With Nicholas Maduro being the President of the Federation of the Americas after Roman Solano (Mercenaries 2) became President of the Bolivarian Republic of Venezuela, Gabriel T. Rorke is one of their top agents. History Rise to Power Around in the 2020s, the Federation was established in the wake of multiple conflicts in the Middle East that culminated in the Tel Aviv War, which devastated the entire region and triggered a global energy crisis. First World countries around the globe were nearly crippled, like the United States and their NATO allies, as well as Russia, China, and India. With these nations spread thin trying to maintain order, the oil-rich South American nations of Venezuela and Chile united on June 2nd, 2024, to form the Federation of the Americas to monopolize their own resources and consolidate power over their neighbors. Under the leadership of the strongly anti-American General Diego Almagro, the Federation spread unchecked throughout most of South America. As Almagro intensified his rhetoric while demanding the arrest or execution of every US-born individual living within Federation territory, he drew the wrath of the United States of America. A Ghost-led military operation was mounted in the middle of that year to assassinate Almagro in Caracas, Venezuela. The general's death, however, failed to halt the Federation's aggressive expansion, and animosity between the two superpowers deepened. Also, Gabriel T. Rorke was lost in a flood in Caracas. This later resulted in him being captured by the Federation and brainwashed. Over the next two years, the Federation flourished economically and moved northward, invading and conquering the countries of Central America and the Caribbean. Federation War By the time when World War III erupted, the US had deployed the Orbital Defense Initiative as its ultimate deterrent against any foreign attack, seemingly securing its safety against further Federation aggression. The Federation encountered this weapon on July 10, 2017 by smuggling a strike team in a routine supply shuttle to ODIN's command station, which then hijacked ODIN and turned the weapon against its makers. While surviving U.S. personnel aboard the command station managed to scuttle it before all of ODIN's projectiles could be fired, the American south and southwest were decimated, notably Southern California, Nevada, Arizona, New Mexico, Texas, and Louisiana. The Federation immediately followed their surprise attack on ODIN with a massive land invasion of the US. A few years later, the war between the Federation and the US had been fought to a stalemate. The front lines stabilized among the ruins of American cities. As the U.S. prepared to renew its campaign to expel the invaders, increased Federation activity in the No Man's Land resulted in the city of Dallas falling virtually overnight, thanks to intelligence gathered from captured civilians within the ruins. A large Federation invasion force assaulted Fort Santa Monica days later. Unbeknownst to the U.S., these offensives were a prelude to "Operation Homecoming," the Federation's final push to win the war. Over the previous decade, the Federation Science Division had devoted itself to reverse-engineering ODIN from the wreckage and information provided by former Ghost leader Gabriel T. Rorke. The result was the Federation satellite array, codenamed "LOKI" and "FEDSAT" by the U.S., a more streamlined version of ODIN designed to fire tungsten rods of varying sizes for precision strikes. Once operational, the array would be used to destroy the remaining US major cities and its military. Before the array was activated, the Ghosts learned of its existence after witnessing the launch of two rockets from the Yucatan Peninsula and raiding "The Shop," the array's manufacturing facility in Rio de Janeiro. The US marshaled the last of its naval forces to launch an incursion to capture LOKI's primary control center in Chile's Atacama Desert. Despite being heavily defended, the facility was breached and destroyed, allowing a US Air Force squad to attack the array's command station in space and redirect LOKI's fire against Federation ground and naval forces. Despite the Ghosts' failure to kill Rorke and Logan's capture, much of the Federation's forces were destroyed and LOKI was captured, weakening it to the point where they no longer had a military advantage over the US. Category:Caribbean Countries Category:Central American Countries Category:Coalition of the Red Star Member States Category:Countries Category:Human Countries Category:North American Countries Category:South American Countries